Copy
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: In which Ryoma must teach someone about 'copying'. [Ryoma x Eiji] [Dedicated to awin chan] Happy Belated Birthday, awin! PROMPT: BIBLIOGRAPHY


Eternal.Angel  
December 3, 2007 to December 9, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **In which Ryoma must teach someone a few rules about 'copying'. Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

-------  
_Copy_  
-------

* * *

"Nya Ochibi! How do you do this?" 

"…Kikumaru-senpai, can you not read directions?"

"Nya, but I just did! They're too confusing!"

"…"

The freshman prodigy rolled his eyes as he deliberately ignored his upperclassman, getting back to his assignments due the next school day. The two of them were stuck in the quiet and silent library, doing their own respective work. However, a certain Kikumaru Eiji had decided to bribe his underclassman into helping him with the 'life-and-death situation'.

"_**Nya, Ochibi! It's terrible!" cried the third year with red hair as he ran as fast as he could towards Echizen. The first year turned his head and looked up at his now tired and panting senpai, who was breathing in and out heavily.**_

"_**Ochibi! You have to help me!" he pleaded, shaking the other's shoulder with great force, having Ryoma bobble back and forth like a spring.**_

"_**Kikumaru-senpai, what is it?" inquired Ryoma coolly, although inwardly he wanted to hit his senpai with a tennis ball in his pocket so badly. After all, he had just disrupted his wonderful and peaceful time with playing tennis against the wall of the school building, and it was a rather secluded and private spot too! So how could Eiji have found him?**_

"_**Ochibi, it's really bad! You have to come, nya! And make sure to change out of those clothes!" yelled the acrobatics player of the tennis team as he sped off, waving a hand and shouting loudly. "I'll meet you at the front of the school, hoi hoi!"**_

_**Echizen could only let his eyes wander at the retreating figure of the hyperactive redhead running off, a cloud of dust following right at his tail. Sighing before glancing at the racket in his hand, he walked off to the boy's locker room to undress his tennis gear and into his normal school uniform. Ryoma truly wondered what was going on…and his suspicions were pretty high, too.**_

Of course, the rookie of the Seigaku tennis team pondered carefully on how he had fallen for that stupid trick of his upperclassman. It wasn't a funny joke at all, especially when he had stolen his precious time to play and improve on his technique and skills in tennis only for something utterly and completely different than he was told…and expected.

"_**Ochibi, hurry up! You're too slow!" shouted Eiji with his hands cupped to his mouth, his voice echoing in the empty corridors of the first floor. Ryoma, hearing this, breathed calmly as he tried pacifying his growing vein in his forehead, and sped up his pace to catch up to his senpai.**_

"_**This way, nya!" said Eiji as he pointed to the left direction, and immediately turned around the corner.**_

_**Ryoma continued to follow him and quicken his pace, hoping that he would have reached the destination by now. After all, carrying a tennis bag, and a school bag while running around was tiring. Or maybe he was slacking off in his stamina these days.**_

_**And then, the freshman could see many things – of books and more books.**_

'_**The library?'**_

"_**Here we are, Ochibi!"**_

_**Ryoma, however, only groaned in exasperation.**_

'_**Oh crap.'**_

"…Ochibi! Answer me!" demanded Eiji harshly, with a whiny voice. He pouted a slight bit before plastering an angry face. Echizen only rolled his eyes again before sighing.

"You can't copy the text like that. You have to put it into quotes and then say where you got the text from, or its source. Then you write a bibliography in the end. If you copy directly, it's called plagiarism."

"So…plagiarism is copying?" asked Kikumaru, bobbing his head to the side. Ryoma nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

"So if I copied what you said or did, would that be plagiarism?"

"…maybe…"

"OK!" shouted Eiji enthusiastically, placing a hand onto his heart, "I'm going to start doing this report right!" He took his pencil and began scribbling onto the paper, a concentrated look on his face. He bit the end of the pencil and chewed on the eraser thoughtfully.

"Nya, how do you start it Ochibi?"

"You mean citing?" he inquired, raising a brow. "Quotation marks." Then he closed his eyes to rest them, sighing quite heavily.

"Oh!" attentively said Eiji as he pointed a finger to the ceiling, an imaginary light bulb shining above his head and grinned, "You mean those tooth pointy thing-a-ma-bobs?"

"…"

"So…what do you do now?"

"…pick something from the book, put those marks and write down the exact words."

"…oh, you mean I have to put the tooth thing and then I have to write down what you say? Like 'Mada Mada Dane'??"

Ryoma mentally slapped himself. And he wished to slap his upperclassman as well. Very much.

"…here, Kikumaru-senpai. I'll read the text and you just copy what I say." Echizen lifted the book out of the third year's hands and adjusted its position before fingering the text, preparing to read it. Nodding his head seriously, Eiji prepared the pencil to write on the paper.

"'Romeo. 'Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?' Juliet. 'Aye, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.' … Romeo. 'Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips by thine my sin is purged.' (_Kissing her_)." Ryoma closed the book with finality and handed it back to the upperclassman, and then said, "Is that enough, Kikumaru-senpai, because–"

Just then, Eiji leaned in and gave Ryoma a quick peck on the lips. Quite surprised, Echizen lifted his hand to touch the recently grazed lips and stared wonderingly at his senpai. Kikumaru, however, only in return, gave him a toothy grin.

"You said to copy what you said, Ochibi!"

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** Happy belated birthday (and very much so!) **awin-chan**! And ha, I managed to fit your prompt inside the story (although I don't think it makes any sense with the overall plot…XD). Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou! 

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


End file.
